03 November 1996
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1996-11-03 ; Comments * John confesses to dancing the schottische, when he was living in Houston, Texas. * A 90 minute recording of a two hour show is available. * Also, selected dance/international tracks are available on File 2. * Details taken from Lorcan’s playlist archive . Sessions * Soulbossa #2. Recorded 13 October 1996. No known commercial release. The song ‘Now’ is not included on the available recording. Tracklisting * Turbonegro: ‘Mobile Home (CD - Ass Cobra )' Boomba Rec * File 1 begins * Mogwai: ‘Summer (7 inch )' Love Train * Zeed: ‘Sketch 6 (12 inch – Scarecore 2 EP )’ Redhead Records # @/$ * Bernard O'Sullivan /Tommy McMahon: ‘I Have A Bonnet Trimmed With Blue / Rake Of Mallow (Various Artists CD - Happy To Meet Sorry To Part)’ Globestyle $ * Soulbossa: ‘Red Rag’ (Peel Session) $ * Revolutionary Corps Of Teenage Jesus: ‘Supermarket Interference #3 (12 inch - Protection Rat EP )’ Creeping Bent # $ * Paramatrix: ‘Acid Interface (12 inch - Galactic Acid EP )’ Sense Of Sound Recordings # $ * Make Up: ‘Substance Abuse (7 inch )’ Time Bomb Records $ : :: (8:30 news) * Stereolab: 'Flourescences (CD – Flourescences )’ Duophonic * Disciples Meet The Rootsman: ‘Rebirth (Various Artists 2xLP - Dubhead Volume Three )’ Shiver Records # $ * Soulbossa: ‘Nothing’ (Peel Session) $ * Ten Forward: ‘Patterns Of Force (12 inch )’ MFS # $ : :: (tape flip File 1) * Adolph Hofner: ‘Beautiful America (Various Artist CD - Texas Bohemia )’ Trikont $ * Snowpony: ‘Easy Way Down (7 inch )’ See No Evil * Youngman: ‘Lunar Plantation(12 inch – Electrostep )’ Serotonin # $ * Twenty Miles: ‘Beaujolais (3x7 inch – Ragged Backyard Classics )’ In the Red Recordings * Directions: ‘Untitled (LP – Directions In Music )’ Thrill Jockey * Soulbossa: ‘Beginning Of The End’ (Peel Session) * Junior Kimbrough: ‘Sad Days Lonely Nights (CD - Sad Days Lonely Nights )’ Fat Possum Records * Hell: ‘Totmacher 96’ Mix (12 inch – Totmacher Interpretationen )’ Disko B # $ * Hasil Adkins: ‘Let’s Do It Like We Done (LP - Look At That Caveman Go )’ Norton * Leo Kottke: ‘Ice Miner (CD – Leo Kottke / Peter Lang / John Fahey )’ Takoma : :: (9:30 news) * Space Streakings: ‘Lift Up 65000 (7 inch – Taco Beya )’ Skin Graft Records * Trout: ‘Skunk Rap (7 inch – Three Wise Men EP )’ Rock Action Records / Bosque Records * File 1 ends * Lucille Mathis: ‘Am I Asking Too Much (Various Artists CD - Heart Of Southern Soul Volume 2) ’ Ace Records # $ * Blond: ‘Muttermilch (12 inch - Zwischen )’ Payola # $ * Soulbossa: ‘Now’ (Peel Session) * Yummy Fur: ‘Carry On Nurse (CD - Night Club )' Slampt / Guided Missile * Roni Size / Reprazent: ‘Share The Fall (2x12 inch – Reasons For Sharing )’ Talkin’ Loud # $ * Subway Sect: ‘Stop That Girl (2xCD - We Oppose All Rock & Roll 1976-1980 )’ Overground * Volcanos: ‘Sand Crab (CD - Surf Quake )’ Estrus Records Tracks marked # available on File 2 @ also on File 3 '''$ also on '''File 4 File ; Name * 1) Peel Show 1996-11-03 (incomplete) * 2) dat_117.mp3 * 3) 1996-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE313 * 4) 1996-11-xx Peel Show LE314 ; Length * 1) 01:34:17 * 2) 04:04:35 (03:09:47 to 03:57:50) (from 03:45:15 unique) * 3) 1:32:00 (from 1:30:49) * 4) 1:32:00 (to 56:53) ; Other * 1) Many thanks to Isector. * 2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 117 * 3) Created from LE313 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel October November 1996 Lee Tape 313 * 4) Created from LE314 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel November 1996 Lee Tape 314 ; Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo * 3,4) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes